


A Kiss with a Fist (is Better than None)

by Valdyr



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Never Been Kissed, First Time, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: When Kurt follows him to the locker room, Karofsky kisses him instead of punching him. But Kurt pushes him back. What if he hadn't? If he hadn't been helplessly infatuated with Blaine, maybe it would have gone more like this:





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Florence+The Machine's song

He smiled as he read the text. Courage. That felt good. Despite the twinge of sadness. He would certainly not forget how his fluttering joy had frozen and cracked when Wes had taken him aside to tell him that he shouldn't think too much of Blaine's smiles, shouldn't get his hopes up, because Blaine welcomed every new fan with that kind of enthusiasm.

Still, it was good to know that he was not alone. A relief. A relief that was abruptly smacked to the floor. But he couldn't even think for moment about what had just happened, as he was alroady shoved into a locker, his shoulders crying out in pain at the collision.

Now, though, he could look and stare into the eyes of David Karofsky, before he turned away and disappeared down the hallway. No text changed that. No feelings could alter his reality. He would have to act to make that happen.

"Hey!"

So he ran after the bully. To confront him. To end this whole thing where he just ducked away with his tail between his legs. He followed him into the locker room.

"I'm talking to you!"

"Girl's locker room is next door."

"What is your problem?!"

"Excuse me?"

"What are you so scared of?"

"Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?"

And the disgust in his face was so palpable, it made Kurt furious:

"Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare that all us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you. Well, guess what, hamhock, you're _not_ my type!"

He didn't really have a type, but- "That right?"

All thoughts froze when for the first time Karofsky looked up and really looked him in the eye. It was kind of creepy to be fixed with a gaze like that, but he couldn't buckle now.

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty."

At once a fist was raised almost to his face and Karofsky's own face contorted:

"Do not push me, Hummel!"

He looked at it for a moment. Karofsky was strong. It would hurt like hell when he hit, but not as much as his heart would hurt if he cowered. He was what he was.

"You gonna hit me? Do it."

Karofsky banged the locker door shut, visibly on the verge of losing control and his voice was distorted when he almost yelled:

"Don't push me!"

But having resigned himself to physical harm for a moral achievement, Kurt did not back down. He stood up to Karofsky:

"Hit me, cause it's not gonna change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

"Don't get in my face!"

There was almost a shadow of despair in his tone now, but Kurt didn't listen to that. He was beyond inhibitions now, consequences be damned. He needed catharsis. He needed it to end.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extrodinarily ordinary you are!"

He was expecting a hit. It seemed certain. Obvious. What they had been bound for all this time. But when the moment came, there was no hit. Karofsky didn't punch him and beat him to a pulp. He grasped his head between his hands and kissed him on the mouth.

All higher brain functions in Kurt's head just stopped and his tension fell away when a thick blanket of confusion dropped on him, limiting thought and motion. What had just happened? He couldn't think, only perceive. He perceived the warmth of Karofsky's hands, holding him so tightly as though they feared that he would disappear if they let go. And he perceived the moist pressure of another mouth on his. A boy's mouth.

A boy's mouth? A boy was kissing him? How had that happened? It was hard to recollect... But that was a boy and he was kissing him. How? No boy had ever wanted to kiss him. None that he had fancied, not even the gay one. Blaine. Even he had just taken a new fan under his wings. Even he wouldn't want to kiss Kurt. No-one did. He was too girly for gay guys, too male for the straight ones.

But here a boy was kissing him. An actual, breathing, non-imaginary boy. Only when their breath ran out, did Karofsky draw back and Kurt remembered that this was technically his bully. But as he looked at him now, with such pain and longing. No-one had ever looked at Kurt like that. And definitely no boy.

He couldn't speak, only blink in confusion. This Karofsky was so different from the bully he knew. This was the secret truth. Then the taller boy leaned in again for a second kiss and part of Kurt wanted to shove the bully back, but... This was a boy kissing him, wanting him. A tortured boy afraid and disgusted. With himself, Kurt realized. But not right then. Right then there was only that longing for Kurt.

So he let him take that second kiss and just felt what it was like to be longed for. No one had ever wanted him before. He had always had to fight just to stand his ground. But not right now. Right now he didn't have to do anything but feel as Karofsky, as Dave kissed his lips like they were rare, exotic fruits and kissed his ckeeks, moving closer, moving one hand between his shoulder blade to hold him tight and the the other into his hair.

As he kissed his closed eyes, tightening the hand in his hair to feel how soft it was and hold it secure. As he kissed his lips again and this time licked at the seam. Kurt gasped at the unfamiliar sensation and the other boy's tongue ventured inside, new fire building in the reverent movements.

Kurt was not sure what to do. He didn't know what was right. But he knew what it felt like. It felt like unspoken dreams. He was wanted, for the first time, and it felt so good. He should probably run screaming, but why? No-one was hurting. Okay, maybe the pressure on his shoulders was a bit uncomfortable, so he bent his back away from it, thus into the warm, firm chest in front of him.

But as Dave's grip on his upper back got loose, the boy replaced it and moved his hands down to Kurt's lower back to hold him. And there the first finger bumped against the round of his ass and was intrigued. So the hands moved lower, over his ass, and gripped it tight, kneading it as he keened.

Suddenly it triggered a new reaction. Heat pooled in his groin and he felt himself getting hard as that hand continued to move lower, cupping his ass until it reached the root of his thigh, where it could press against the back and inside of the thigh and thus between his legs. He humped what he found avaible on instinct and was instantly embarrassed, but Daved just pulled him tighter and he could feel a length of solid heat against his belly.

He was hard. Dave was hard. Another boy was because of him! This had to be a strange dream. The real Karofsky must heaven beaten him unconscious and now he was surely just enjoying a coma dream. But it felt so real! It felt utterly, headily real when Dave ground his groin into him.

But it was too tight. Their clothes too restricting. It almost hurt. So the hand in his hair moved away, moved him until he had his back to the locker, so he was boxed in by the taller boy, and then skipped down to unzip their pants and free both their erections.

Their kiss broke as he cried out. Another boy was touching his cock! And both looked down, at each other and the point of contact. Then Dave's huge hands wrapped around them and stroked both, but it burned a bit. Too rough. The friction was too much, they needed to soften the slide.

"We need to- need to... make it wet?", he guessed.

Dave stared him in the eye and nodded, but he voiced no way of doing so. Then his gaze dropped to Kurt's mouth. He gulped, bit his lip and let his hand his again, hesitantly touching those glistening, wet lips and pushed some fingers inside, feeling lips and teeth and tongue.

Kurt first instinct was to push them, with his tongue of course, but when it touched the rough pads, it didn't push them out. It rather sort of wrapped around them and then his brain got the idea, too. So he worked his mouth on them, trying to get everything as wet as possible.

Dave humped him without even noticing at the feeling and his mind went back to what he had see in those secret pornos he hoped no-one would ever find out he watched. What would those lips feel like wrapped around his cock? That tongue? It was all a mad dream anyway. Not like Kurt would ever let him do any of this in real life.

And in this dream, because it had to be one, he could be daring. Now that Kurt's trousers were open, he moved his other hand from cupping Kurt's clothed ass back to the belt line and pushed it underneath, getting a feel of that skin. So soft. Whose skin was even this soft?

Until he reached at tiny little hole. He felt Kurt's muscles flex, but there was no disagreement. He also couldn't get inside without some kind of lube, though. In the videos there was always lube, or slickness at least. Wetness. Like the fingers of his other hand right now. Hesitantly he exchanged them and Kurt just let him, their eye contact unbroken, four pupils fully blown.

And then he had wet fingers at Kurt's hole. Could this be it? He traced the rim and finally pushed on in to the first knuckle. Kurt jumped slightly and his grip tightened on Dave's shoulders, but he only worked his mouth more, sucking on those fingers and Dave's resolve broke down.

He pushed the one finger as far in as he could and wriggled it around, as Kurt's eyes fell shut. He had read about that thing. He had to find it. He he wriggled around more until Kurt's whole body lurched and his eyes snapped open again. He had found the sweet spot. But Kurt was moving too much, so he moved his second hand to his hip to hold him there, while of his first a second finger wriggled its way in.

The stretch burned, but merciless pleasure coursed through him from where Dave rubbed that spot almost permanently and it took the pain away. The fingers moved and spread and suddenly left. He whined and it felt so strange to be so open and empty. He found Dave's eyes again and the bigger boy mumbled that it had to be wet.

He was confused. Weren't his fingers wet already? But then two strong hands pushed down on his shoulders, bringing him to his knees and then there was a cock in front of his face. A huge cock. But another boy's cock, offered to him willingly. And hand gripped it and directed it at him and then the other urged his head forward.

He had no idea how to do that, even though he had heard of it. So he just opened his mouth and already it bumped against lis lips. There was something sticky on them now and his tongue darted up to clean them, but doing so it brushed the head of the other boy's organ and Dave gasped.

Now he had an idea and licked it, but the other's patience was all used up and he pushed inside. It didn't go all the way, and Kurt choked, but that made Dave's breathing only harder. He tried to keep it there, but saliva was gathering in Kurt's mouth and he needed to swallow, which elicited an unintentional thrust. Dave knew he shouldn't thrust. They were just trying to get it wet.

"L-lick it, you need to- make it wet."

Kurt did, as best he could. And then the cock was gone and Dave hoisted him up again. For a moment he just stared at him. And then kissed him once more, for a long moment. But then he shyly turned him around to face the locker. He went willingly, apprehension rising, and he couldn't help biting his lips when there was pressure at his hole again. His pants were around his knees by then and one hand held held hip, the other was guiding Dave's cock.

Because that was no finger at his entrance right then. It was much bigger and spit-slick. And it pushed inside. He he hissed at the burn, but now the hand from Dave's cock reached around to his and stroked, still semi-slick from his mouth, but with with the addition of precome.

The pleasure of the tight pressure around his organ soothed the pain and let him relax, easing the the tension that tried to hold him closed and allowing Dave to push inside more easily. It was still more nudging than pushing. He was too afraid to ruin it and shatter his dream to be rough or forceful. But even slowly, he reached the point of being fully seated.

And, fuck it was so tight and hot. He had to think of his mother's fury if she knew to not come on the spot. Oh no, if his mother knew! If she knew that he was a sodomist, a filthy, sinful, reprobate- But then Kurt wriggled in impatience to get him moving and he forgot all that and started thrusting. Everything left on his mind just 'tight' and 'hot'.

He tried to get deeper with every thrust and felt Kurt clench down every time he hit his prostrate, as if milking him. With the same fervor he jerked Kurt off and in the end it didn't take the teenagers long. With twice the sensation, Kurt tumbled over the edge first, a scream getting stuck in his tongue as it was just too much and he felt like an explosion, followed shortly by an implosion, and he sagged, fainted.

But that drawn out moment that had him almost convulse around Dave was enough and he painted the other with his come from the inside. He was frozen as he emptied himself into the singer, but when his tension fell, he almost did, too. He was so drowsy, but he caught himself, them both.

And then he had an unconsious Kurt in his arms. And the dream theory became a lot less likely, because this was where he should have woken up. But if it was real, and he had certainly hoped but never believed so, he had to deal with the aftermath.

First of all, Kurt was heavy. So he laid him down on the bench. But what then? He wanted to run away, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't just leave Kurt there, with his pants down and come on the locker. If any of the guys from football found him they'd kill him for this. He couldn't leave him like this.

But they were in a locker room! He fetched a towel, wet it under a shower and washed Kurt's come off, after a moment also wiping away the trickle of his own that leaked from Kurt. Then he threw the towel in the hamper and redressed Kurt. ...But he also couldn't leave him like that. He could still get a special treatment for sleeping in the boy's locker.

So Dave picked him up and carried him away. He knew what car Kurt drove and the key's were in his pocket. In his car, he was at least not so vulnerable. As Dave walked, looking threateningly at anyway in his path, he had to consider what he was doing, though. He hated Kurt. Sort of. Not really, but... He hated how Kurt made him feel. How wrong. But he hadn't hated how this had felt. And it hadn't felt wrong.

He was torn. And so deeply in thought that he didn't notice two boys boys in the parking lot freeze as he walked past and turn around in shock. Not until Puck grabbed him and Finn wrenched Kurt away from him.

"What the fuck did you do to him?!"

"You sick son of a bitch!"

"What? Wait, it's not- It's not like that! I didn't do anyth- Okay, but I didn't hurt him!"

"Like HELL!"

They were really going to do something. Okay, he was big, but Puck plus Finn was a bit much. And he hadn't even done anything! He tried to tell them, but they didn't listen. And then he saw Puck's fist coming in.

"Stop it!"

Everyone froze at the shrill shout and turned to Kurt, who had woken from the noise and freed himself from Finn.

"What's going on here and how did I get here?"

The attacking gleeks looked at Dave now, forcing him to explain what they knew only half.

"Um. You were... um... unconscious. And I-I didn't want to leave. In case someone wanted to give you crap! So I thought it might be best to put you in your car."

Kurt gulped at the sincerity in those eyes and nodded, but Finn didn't get it. Surely Kurt would be shocked at Karofsky carrying him, touching him at all.

"Kurt, how are you okay with this? He did something to you, what did he- What did you do?!"

"Stop it, Finn. He didn't do anything wrong."

Finn was helpless, something had to have happened! But Puck looked closely between Karofsky and Kurt and asked in a completely collected tone:

"What did he do?"

And at that inquisitive gaze, Kurt blushed a furious red.

"That's none of your business. ...Dave? Could you maybe get me the rest of the way to my car?"

Dave nodded and moved past the other footballers, accompanying Kurt to his car, silently grateful for the out Kurt had offered him from his overprotective friends. But Finn just couldn't deal with him.

"He did something! I'm sure he did!"

"Oh, he did."

"What? So you agree with me! We've got to-"

"We don't gotta do anything. They're fine."

"But you just-"

"Finn, didn't you see how they looked? At each other? As future brother, you do _not_ want to have any details on what they did. Just be glad Kurt's got one bully less."

"How? Why? Karofsky could still-"

"No, he won't. No sane boy would ruin that for himself. So just let them be."

He didn't and the images would forever be burned into his brain, but the face he made at that allowed even the "sodomist" to laugh despite their discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never tried Kurt/Karofsky, but they were certainly interesting in canon, so I gave it a try. So...? Any opinions? Please?


End file.
